Shining Star
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Seorang anak perempuan menyamar sebagai laki-laki hanya untuk bergabung dengan band yang sangat terkenal Seven Boys. Apakah penyamarannya akan di ketahui?
1. Chapter 1

"Apa loe bener-bener keluar dari Seven Boys?" kata Izawa dengan suara cukup keras.

"Ya, ini demi cita-cita gue!" kata Hyuga dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Ta-tapi... gimana kita bisa cari pengganti Nii-san?" kali ini Nitta dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Kalian tinggal mengadakan audisi buat pengganti gue aja. Pasti banyak yang ikut dan punya bakat yang lebih dari gue. Gue yakin kalian semua bisa tanpa gue!" kata Hyuga tegas.

"Kalo gitu, kali ini kita harus tampil semaksimal mungkin! Karena ini penampilan terakhir Hyuga!" kata Tsubasa.

"Key! Ayo kita beraksi!" kata Matsuyama. Mereka semua berjalan menuju panggung. Menemui para penonton yang sangat ingin melihat penampilan mereka.

"HWEEEEEEEYYYYOOOOOOO..." teriak para penonton saat mereka keluar.

* * *

**SeiNa's Present.**

**Captain Tsubasa it's Yoichi Takahashi.**

**Shining Star it's SeiNa Hanagata.**

**It's T for Teenager ( mang iya apa? ).**

**Friendship, Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**It's OC, OOC, AU, Gaje, lebay, Maksa. Ga suka silakan tendang sesuka anda.**

**Seorang anak perempuan menyamar sebagai laki-laki hanya untuk bergabung dengan band yang sangat terkenal Seven Boys. Apakah penyamarannya akan di ketahui?

* * *

**

**Chap 1: Farewell**

**_Yuka POV_**

Gawat! Konsernya pasti udah di mulai! Gue bisa ketinggalan banget nih!

"Nii-san bisa lebih cepet ga sih? Udah telat nih!" kata gue ke seseorang yang lagi nyetirin mobil yang ga lain, ga bukan, dan ga salah lagi adalah Nii-san gue.

"Yu-chan, ini Nii-san juga udah kecepatan maksimal. Nii-san ga mau ntar kalo kecepatannya di tambah akan terjadi sesuatu." Kata Nii-san tenang.

"Tapi kita udah telat 30 menit." Kata gue dengan suara bergetar. Gue bener-bener ga rela kalo gue ampe ga jadi nonton gara-gar telat.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kamu pegangan yang kenceng!" kata Nii-san sambil tersenyum kaya iblis.

BRRRRUUUUUUMMMM...

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tak terbayangkan sampai-sampai tiap ada belokan, gue kepental sana-sini.

"Nii-san gila... nii-san mau bunuh aku!" teriak gue dengan sangat kencang.

"Bukannya kamu tadi minta ngebut biar cepet sampe?" kata Nii-san sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, tapi ga kaya gini juga kali!" kata gue sewot. Nii-san Cuma ketawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala kaya lagi di tempat ajeb-ajeb.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan..." kata gue dengan keras.

"Ga mau! Dikit lagi sampe tau!" kata Nii-san tenang.

"Wakabayashi Genzo hentikan mobil anda sekarang jugaaaaaa..." kata gue dengan meledak-ledak kaya bom atom.

CKIIIIIIIITTTTT...

GUBRAK!

Tiba-tiba aja Nii-san ngerem mendadak. Tanpa di aba-aba gue udah nyungsruk ke depan dengan sangat indah.

"Kita udah sampai di tempat konser, Yukari Genzo. Silahkan anda turun." Kata Nii-san sambil senyum.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku juga ingin keluar!" kata gue dengan kesal. Baru aja gue keluar dari mobil, tiba-tiba ada pemandangan yang ga enak di liat. Gerbangnya udah di tutup. Tidaaaaakkkkk... hancur sudah hatiku. Hancur sudah masa depanku ( ga segitunya kali ). Gue ga bisa liat konser terakhir Hyuga.

"Yu-chan, kenapa diem aja? Cepet masuk ntar telat!" kata Nii-san dari dalem mobil.

"Masalahnya, Yu-chan emang udah telat! Gerbangnya udah di tutup! Huaaaaa..." air mata gue bener-bener ngalir. Gue langsung duduk di tengah jalan yang sepi itu kaya pengemis sambil nangis.

"Gomennasai..." kata Nii-san lirih sambil berjalan ke arah gue. Gue Cuma bisa nangis. Gue bener-bener bingung mau gimana. Tanpa gue sadar, ternyata dari tadi ada yang merhatiin gue. Gue yang mau tau siapa orang itu akhirnya berjalan ke arah dia. Ternyata dia adalah salah satu anggota Seven Boys, dia megang Bass. Dia itu Misaki. Gue terpaku ngeliat dia ada di hadapan gue.

"Kamu ga bisa masuk ya?" katanya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"I-iya. Konsernya udah selesai yah?" kata gue dengan bergetar.

"Ya. Baru aja selesai." Katanya dengan pelan tapi masih bisa gue denger. Mata gue mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, siap buat nangis. Gue langsung tertunduk lemas.

"Tapi, kayanya ada pengecualian buat kamu." Katanya dengan senyum.

"Ma-maksudnya?" kata gue dengan bingung.

"Yu-chan ayo pulang. Konsernya udah selesai kan?" kata Nii-san. Tiba-tiba aja Nii-san melihat ke arah Misaki bingung.

"Loe... mmm siapa ya namanya?" kata Nii-san sambil nunjuk ke Misaki.

"Gue Misaki Taro. Gue bassis Seven Boys." Kata Misaki memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh iya! Gomen gue ga begitu tau nama anggota Seven Boys. Gue Wakabayashi Genzo, dia imotou gue, Yukari Genzo." Kata Nii-san.

"Oh ya, gimna kalo kalian ikut ke dalem buat liat latihannya aja. Biar ga sia-sia kalian ke sini." Kata Misaki.

"Kayanya Yu-chan aja deh, soalnya dia yang gila ama Seven Boys. Bukan aku." Kata Nii-san jujur banget.

"Ya udah, Yuka mau ikut ga?" kata Misaki.

"Ma-mau!" kata gue semangat 45. Misaki berjalan ke arah dalem tempat konser dengan gue yang ngikutin dari belakang. Ternyata di dalem anggota Seven Boys lagi pada ganti baju biasa. Kayanya siap-siap mau pulang. Gue bener-bener seneng banget bisa liat mereka di depan gue.

"Wuidih... siapa tuh?" kata Tsubasa.

"Pacar loe yah? Kapan jadian? Ga bilang-bilang loe ma kita-kita. Gue minta PJ paling banyak!" kata Misugi.

"Arigatou ya Allah... akhirnya Misaki bisa nyusul gue yang udah jadian ama Fujisawa." Kata Matsuyama.

"Cie... prikitiew... kwetiau..." kata Hyuga.

"Otanjoubi yah Misaki-nii!" kata Nitta sambil menjabat tangan Misaki.

"Woi loe semua! Liat tuh pacarnya ampe bingung gitu gara-gara di tanyain macem-macem!" kata Izawa. Ternyata sifat asli mereka kaya gitu toh? Gue bener-bener ga nyangka ternyata mereka kaya anak-anak biasa yang suka ngecengin temen-temennya.

"Eh, dengerin gue dulu napa! Ni tuh bukan pacar gue tau! Dia itu..." belom selesai Misaki ngomong tiba-tiba aja Tsubasa ngomong.

"Wah... parah loe ga mau ngakuin pacar sendiri! Ckckck... anak muda jaman sekarang..." kata Tsubasa sambil geleng-geleng kaya di tempat ajeb-ajeb.

"Lah? Brarti loe udah tua dong?" kata Misugi. Sebenernya gue seneng banget di bilang pacarnya Misaki tapi...

"Woi! Dengerin gue dulu, bang! Dia ini anak yang mau nonton konser kita, tapi dia telat dateng. Jadi dia ga bisa liat penampilan terakhir Hyuga, makanya gue bawa dia ke sini!" kata Misaki sewot.

"Ooooh begindang!" kata mereka semua kompak. Gue Cuma bisa nganga ampe truk dengan isi gajah bisa masuk ke dalemnya.

"Yah, begindang ceritanya." Kata Misaki.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kita langsung aja konser di depan dia!" kata Hyuga.

"Yuph... kasian udah susah-susah dateng ke sini tapi ga ada hasilnya!" kata Nitta. Ya seratus buat Nitta. Susah banget dateng ke sini ampe gue nyaris mati gara-gara baka Nii-san.

"Wokeh... siapin peralatan yang ada!" kata Matsuyama. Semuanya langsung ngambil barang-barang yang ada. Sisir buat mic, sapu buat gitar ama bass, meja buat drum.

"Ayo mau request apa?" kata Hyuga.

"Mmm... apa ya? Terserah kalian aja deh." Kata gue seadanya. Mereka langsung senyum, dan jujur aja gue merinding liat mereka kaya gitu.

_You took my heart away_

_When my whole world was gray_

_You gave me everything_

_And a little bit more_

_And when it's cold at night_

_And you sleep by my side_

_You become the meaning of my life_

_( MLTR-You Took My Heart Away )_

**_End of Yuka POV_

* * *

**

Setelah mendengarkan beberapa reff dari lagu-lagu Seven Boys, Yuka pamit pulang karena besok dia harus sekolah. Setelah Yuka pulang, Hyuga juga bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke luar negri. Itulah alasan kenapa Hyuga keluar dari Seven Boys. Hyuga mendapat beasiswa sekolah di Indonesia. Bahkan dia udah di terima di UI jurusan tehnik mesin, padahal dia baru kelas 2 SMA. Ga kebayang pinternya kaya apa.

"Ntar kalo gue udah luls kuliah, gue bakal balik ama Seven Boys deh." Kata Hyuga.

"Janji ya?" kata Izawa.

"Iye... baek-baek ya slama ga ada gue!" kata Hyuga.

"Iye bang!" kata Misugi.

"Ya udah kita langsung ke bandara aja, ntar Hyuga telat lagi." Kata Matsumoto, manager Seven Boys.

**_Bandara Narita_**

"Sayonara Hyuga... jangan lupain kita-kita yah..." kata Tsubasa.

"Yooo... kalian juga yah..." kata Hyuga sambil berjalan menjauh. Semoga aja kalian dapet pengganti yang lebih baik dari gue. Kata Hyuga dalem hati.

"Yuph... kapan kita nyari pengganti Hyuga?" kata Matsuyama.

"Kalian bisa ngadain audisinya minggu depan." Kata Matsumoto.

"Baiklah... minggu depan kita harus bersungguh-sungguh." Kata Nitta sambil menguluran tangan. Semua anak yang melihat itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya juga, dan menumpuknya.

"Seven Boys pasti bisa! Yosh..."

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan berseragam sekolah terpaku di depan sebuah toko buku karena melihat sebuah pengumuman yang ada di suatu komik. Mata coklat anak itu ga berkdip sama sekali. Bahkan dia ga sadar kalo dia di perhatiin ama orang-orang yang ada di toko itu.

"Gomen, kamu mau beli komik itu?" kata seorang penjaga toko.

"Eh,i-iya." Kata anak itu sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada penjaga toko itu. Setelah itu dia langsung ngibrit ke sebuah rumah yang sangat besar.

"Selamat datang Yukari-sama." Kata seorang pelayan pada anak itu.

"Iya..." kata Yukari ato Yuka pada pelayan itu. Setelah itu dia langsung ngibrit ke sebuah kamar seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Nii-san..." kata Yuka sambil membuka pintu dengan tendangan indahnya.

"Yu-chan, kenapa?" kata Nii-sannya yang lagi maenin laptopnya.

"Liat ini!" kata Yuka smbil memperlihatkan sebuah komik.

"Oh, komiknya udah update?" kata Nii-san dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ih, bukan itu baka nii-san! Liat pengumumannya!" kata Yuka. Dengan males Nii-san melihatnya. Saat melihat pengumumannya mata Nii-san terbelalak.

_**Seven Boys mengadakan audisi untuk mencari pengganti Hyuga Kojiro.**_

_**Syaratnya harus mempunyai bakat menyanyi, bisa memainkan gitar/bass/drum/keyboard, laki-laki, usia dari 14-17 tahun.**_

_**Audisi di adakan hari Sabtu, 04 September, Jam 08.00-17.00, di Studio Ichi. **_

"Kamu mau ikut ini? Ini kan buat anak laki-laki!" kata Nii-san dengan suara cukup keras.

"Itu dia! Aku bakal nyamar jadi laki-laki biar aku lolos." Kata Yuka.

"Ga! Kamu ga boleh ngelakuin itu!" kata Nii-san.

"Onegai... ini satu-satunya keinginan ku. Aku janji aku ga akan minta apapun!" kata Yuka dengan puppy eyes.

"Ga! Resikonya terlalu besar!" kata Nii-san.

"Onegai... ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa terus bersama orang-orang yang aku idolakan... hanya ini satu-satunya jalan... hiks... hiks..." kata Yuka dengan bergetar karena nangis.

"Nii-san akan ngebolehin kamu melakukan apapun kecuali yang satu ini. Nii-san bisa di bunuh sama kaa-san dan tou-san kalo mereka tahu." Kata Nii-san dengan merasa bersalah.

"Mereka ga akan tahu! Onegai..." kata Yuka terus memohon. Nii-san ato Wakabayashi terlihat sedang berfikir yang terbaik untuk Yuka. Yuk terus berharap bahwa dia akan di izinkan mengikuti audisi itu.

* * *

**_Studio Ichi_**

"Yuph... semoga aja ada orang yang kaya Hyuga!" kata Tsubasa.

"Amin..." kata semuanya.

"Terus orangnya juga seru kaya Hyuga!" kata Misugi.

"Amin lagi..." kata semua. Yuph... para anggota Seven Boys emang lagi pada ngumpul di studio soalnya abis pada latihan tanpa Hyuga. Jaga-jaga takut ga ada yang lolos audisi. Wajah mereka semua berharap ada orang yang seperti Hyuga di Seven Boys. Jadi ga sabar, mau cepet-cepet minggu depan. Kata mereka dalem hati.

**_To Be Continued_

* * *

**

**Preview Shining Star**

**Chap 2: Audition**

"Nii-san akan mengizinkanmu asal nii-san terus ada di deket kamu!"

Gawat! Gue lagi-lagi telat! Semoga masih sempat!

"Hoaem... kayanya kita harus berenam deh! Ga ada yang bisa ganti Hyuga sama sekali!"

BRAKKK!

"Gomen, aku telat! Apa masih bisa ikut audisinya?"

* * *

**Star List:**

**Yukari Genzo**

**Nitta Shun**

**Misaki Taro**

**Izawa Mamoru**

**Wakabayashi Genzo**

**Tsubasa Ozora**

**Misugi Jun**

**Matsuyama Hikaru**

**Hyuga Kojiro**

**Matsumoto Kaori  
**

**Thanks to:**

**Allah**

**Lucy-nee**

**Readers**

**And all

* * *

**

**Corat-coret penulis**

**Wuah... ga nyangka bisa begini! Gimana ficnya? Gaje banget yah? Gomen, ni fic Captain Tsubasa yang pertama. Maukah anda review? Review anda sangat berguna untuk saya. Yosh... segini aja, tangan pegel nih ( ga ada yang nanya ). Key... see you later in next chap.**

**_SeiNa Hanagata_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuka menatap nii-sannya dengan penuh harap, tapi Wakabayashi tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Yuka bener-bener kehabisan akal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yuka pergi meninggalkan Wakabayashi sendiri di kamarnya.

"Nii-san akan mengizinkanmu asal nii-san terus ada di deket kamu!" kata-kata Wakabayashi membuat Yuka menghentikan langkahnya. Yuka membalikkan badannya untuk melihat nii-sannya itu.

"Nii-san yakin?" kata Yuka ga percaya.

"Ya, nii-san yakin banget!" kata Wakabayashi sambil tersenyum. Yuka mengambil langkah seribu ke arah nii-sannya. Dengan perasaan yang sangat senang, Yuka memeluk Wakabayashi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu nii-san..." kata Yuka di tengah peluknya.

"Ya, doite..." kata Wakabayashi.

* * *

**SeiNa's Present.**

**Captain Tsubasa it's Yoichi Takahashi.**

**Shining Star it's SeiNa Hanagata.**

**It's T for Teenager ( mang iya apa? ).**

**Friendship, Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**It's OC, OOC, AU, Gaje, lebay, Maksa. Ga suka silakan tendang sesuka anda.**

**Seorang anak perempuan menyamar sebagai laki-laki hanya untuk bergabung dengan band yang sangat terkenal Seven Boys. Apakah penyamarannya akan di ketahui?

* * *

**

**Chap 2: Audition**

**_Studio Ichi_**

"Hoaem... males banget latihan kalo Cuma berenem!" kata Matsuyama sambil menguap.

"Bener banget!" kata Izawa.

Drrt... drrt... drrrt...

Tiba-tiba hp tsubasa terasa bergetar. Dengan cepet, Tsubasa mengambil hpnya itu. Terlihat nama Sanae yang menelponnya.

"Gue keluar dulu ya, mau angkat telepon!" kata Tsubasa sambil berlari keluar ruangan. Ga lama, Tsubasa kembali.

"Gue pulang duluan ya, Sanae minta di temenin latihan." Kata Tsubasa.

"Latihan apa?" kata Nitta mau tau.

"Latihan buat konser ntar malem. Gue duluan ya, dadah..." kata Tsubasa sambil pergi. Saat Tsubasa pergi, ruangan menjadi hening.

Krik... krik... krik...

Cuma suara jangkrik yang kedengeran.

"Terus kita ngapain?" kata Misugi memecah keheningan.

"Meneketehe?" kata Misaki males.

"Gimana kalo pulang aja? Gue juga mau nemenin Fujisawa syuting." Kata Matsuyama.

"Ano... gue juga mau nganter Yayoi pemotretan!" kata Misugi.

"Ya udah, kita ga usah latihan dulu ampe ada pengganti Hyuga! Setuju?" kata Izawa.

"Setujuuuuu..." teriak semua kompak.

* * *

"Kamu siap?" kata Wakabayashi meyakinkan imoutonya itu.

"Ya!" kata Yuka yakin. Wakabayashi menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan dengan cepat keluar dri rumahnya yang teramat sangat besar itu. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan standar di jalan-jalan yang cukup besar. Ga lama, mobil itu berhenti di sebuah salon yang cukup besar. Dengan pasti, kedua orang itu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Selamat datang Wakabayashi-sama, Yukari-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata seorang perempuan.

"Ya, tolong ubah Yuka menjadi setampan mungkin!" kata Wakabayashi.

"Setampan mungkin? Maksudnya?" kata perempuan itu ga ngerti.

"Ya, bikin penampilannya menjadi seperti laki-laki." Kata Wakabayashi.

"Hai wakatta!" kata perempuan itu sambil pergi membawa Yuka. Sekitar 1 jam Wakabayashi menunggu, tiba-tiba datang seorang anak yang sangat tampan dengan model rambut sedikit urakan. Anak itu tersenyum saat melihat Wakabayashi.

"Yuka, kamu bener-bener beda banget!" kata Wakabayashi ke anak itu yang ternyata adalah Yuka.

"Ahahaha... biasa aja!" kata Yuka malu-malu.

"Ya udah, kita ke tempat selanjutnya!" kata Wakabayashi yang di jawab dengan anggukan Yuka. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan mobil. Sekitar 15 menit, mereka berhenti lagi. Tapi kali ini mereka berhenti di sebuah distro. Mereka masuk ke distro itu, dan keluar dengan belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Setelah puas, mereka kembali ke rumah mereka dan langsung ke kamar Wakabayashi.

"Sekarang, kamu udah bener-bener jadi kaya laki-laki." Kata Wakabayashi sambil senyum-senyum.

"Hehe... oh iya, nii-san udah ngeganti semua data aku kan?" kata Yuka.

"Yuph, paling selesai 3 hari lagi! Oh iya, kita harus ganti nama kamu!" kata Wakabayashi.

"He-eh! Tapi siapa?" kata Yuka.

"Gimana kalo Ryuka? Nama kamu kan Yukari, jadi tinggal di balik aja!" kata Wakabayashi.

"Bagus! Terus, panggilannya Ryu!" kata Yuka semangat.

"Ya, selamat datang Ryu!" kata Wakabayashi sambil senyum.

* * *

Detik, menit, jam, dan hari terus berlalu. Tanpa terasa, sekarang udah waktunya buat audisi Seven Boys. Studio Ichi terlihat sangat ramai di penuhi anak laki-laki. Di suatu ruangan terlihat enam laki-laki yang lagi kebingungan.

"Banyak banget..." kata Nitta sambil ngintip keluar jendela.

"He-eh. Moga-moga ada 1 dari sekian banyak yang mirip Hyuga!" kata Tsubasa.

"Amin..." kompak mereka. Peserta pertama udah masuk ruangan, dan dia mulai nyanyi. Anak itu berharap anggota Seven Boys mengangguk, tapi ternyata mereka menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan lemas, anak itu keluar ruangan. Peserta berikutnya masuk, tapi hasilnya sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Tanpa terasa, jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00. Waktunya mereka istirahat. Nanti sekitar jam 1 mereka melanjutkan audisi lagi.

"Parahhhhh... ga ada sama sekali yang mirip Hyuga!" teriak Matsuyama.

"Bener! Berarti, kita siap-siap berenem!" kata Izawa.

"Jangan putus asa dulu, kan masih ada beberapa jam lagi! Pasti ada yang kaya Hyuga!" kata Misaki menyemangati.

"Yuph! Bener kata Misaki, kita harus yakin ada yang kaya Hyuga!" kata Misugi.

"Yo!" kompak mereka.

* * *

"Nii-san... cepetan! Udah jam 16.55 nih, bentar lagi audisinya selesai!" kata seorang anak laki-laki ke nii-sannya yang lagi nyetir.

"Sabar sebentar, bentar lagi juga nyampe!" kata Nii-san.

"Iya, ntar pas nyampe audisinya udahan." Kata anak itu sambil cemberut.

"Kalo gitu, pegangan yang kenceng yah!" kata Nii-san sambil senyum, senyum yang langsung bikin anak itu takut. Jagan-jangan nii-san mau... katanya dalem hati.

"Nii-san jangan..." kata-katanya terhenti karena dia terlambat ngomong, nii-sannya udah menginjak gas duluan.

BRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUMMM...

Mobil yang di kendarainya melaju dengan kecepatan teramat-sangat cepat. Setiap ada belokan, anak itu terpental sana-sini. Baru aja anak itu mau cicicuit, ternyata mereka udah sampai di Studio Ichi. Tanpa pikir panjang, anak itu langsung turun dari mobil.

"Ganbatte!" teriak nii-san dari mobil, yang hanya di balas lambaian tangan. Anak itu melihat jam yang di tangannya. Jam 17.10. Gawat! Gue lagi-lagi telat! Semoga masih sempat! Katanya dalem hati.

"Hoaem... kayanya kita harus berenam deh! Ga ada yang bisa ganti Hyuga sama sekali!" kata Izawa sambil menguap.

"He-eh! Udah jam 17 lewat lagi. Audisi udah selesai kan?" kata Misugi lemas.

"Huft... kita Cuma berenem deh" kata Misaki.

BRAKKK!

Tiba-tiba aja pintu ruangan di tendang oleh seseorang dengan tanpa merasa berdosa. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut yang urakan berdiri di depan mereka berenam.

"Gomen, aku telat! Apa masih bisa ikut audisinya?" katanya dengan penuh harap. Semua terlihat berfikir. Kali aja ini anak bisa jadi pengganti Hyuga. Kata Tsubasa dalem hati. Dengan cepat, mereka semua mengangguk. Anak itu tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka.

"Nama?" kata Tsubasa.

"Namaku Ryuka genzo." Katanya semangat.

"Umur?" kata Misaki.

"14 tahun." Katanya dengan tetap senyum.

"Sekolah di mana?" kali ini Misugi.

"Aku sekolah di Nankatsu High School." Kata Ryuka.

"Bisa main alat musik apa?" kali ini giliran Matsuyama.

"Aku bisa main gitar, bass, keyboard, drum juga bisa!" katanya yakin. Semuanya terbelalak. Gila! Ini anak multitalent! Kata Nitta dalem hati. Ya, untung aja dia dari kecil Ryu belajar mainin alat musik ama nii-sannya itu.

"Terus, kamu bisa nyanyi apa?" giliran Izawa yang ngomong.

"Aku bisa nyanyi rap, slow, mmm... semuanya bisa!" katanya yakin.

"Kalo gitu, coba kamu nyanyi salah satu lagu kita!" kata Nitta.

"Baik, aku mau nyanyi Thank You!" kata Ryu.

"Oh iya, nyanyinya pake gitar yah!" kata Misaki sambil ngasih gitar ke Ryu. Ryu mulai intronya dengan gitar.

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni_

_Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e_

_Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke_

_Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou_

_Tatoe daki ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni_

_Kansha shiteru yo_

(kita skip aja ya... abis lagunya panjang, jadi chorusnya aja deh .^b )

Setelah nyanyi, semua anak Seven Boys diem semua. Ryu yang ngeliat mereka ga bereksi, jadi takut sendiri.

"Hallo..." kata Ryu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kamu di terima!" kata mereka kompak, yang langsung bikin Ryu kaget.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu jadi anggota Seven Boys!" kata Tsubasa.

"Otanjoubi yah..." kata Nitta sambil menjabat tangan Ryu. Sementara itu, Ryu masih bengong karena ga percaya.

"Mulai besok, kamu latihan bareng kita!" kata Izawa.

"Ini jadwal latihannya!" kata Misugi sambil ngasih selembar kertas. Gu-gue ga salah denger? Gue di terima! Kata Ryu dalem hati.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu..." kata Ryu sambil tersenyum senang, lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

"Yeeeesssss!" teriak Ryu saat di luar ruangan.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

**Preview Shining Star**

**Chap 3: New Star**

"Lho? itu Ryu kan?"

"Mulai sekarang, kamu sekolah di Toho High School!"

Kuso! Gue lupa kalo sekarang gue jadi laki-laki!

"Apa kamu kenal sama Wakabayashi?"

"Apa? ada yang tau kalo kamu perempuan?"

* * *

**Star List:**

**Yukari Genzo / Ryuka genzo**

**Nitta Shun**

**Misaki Taro**

**Izawa Mamoru**

**Wakabayashi Genzo**

**Tsubasa Ozora**

**Misugi Jun**

**Matsuyama Hikaru**

**Song List:**

**- Thank You-Home Made Kazoku**

**Thanks to:**

**Allah S.W.T**

**Lucy-nee**

**Readers**

**And all

* * *

**

**_Corat-coret Author_**

**Huaaah... akirnya update juga! Gimana? Masih gaje? Ya udah, kalian mau review kan, karena review kalian berguna banget buat saya. Key... see you next chap!**

**_SeiNa Hanagata_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Minggu, 05 september, jam 08.00 di Studio Ichi diadakan jumpa pers oleh manager Seven Boys, Matsumoto Kaori untuk memperkenalkan pengganti Hyuga ke publik.

CKREK! CKREK! CKREK!

Suara dan cahaya blizt kamera menghujani Ryu yang ada di depan para wartawan bersama anggota Seven Boys lainnya dan juga manager.

"Mulai hari ini, posisi Hyuga di Seven Boys di gantikan oleh Ryuka Genzo!" kata Matsumoto dengan cukup keras.

"Lalu, jika Hyuga kembali ke sini bagaimana?" tanya seorang wartawan. Matsumoto menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Seven Boys akan menjadi Eight Boys!" kata Matsumoto sambil tersenyum ke arah Ryu.

* * *

**SeiNa's Present.**

**Captain Tsubasa it's Yoichi Takahashi.**

**Shining Star it's SeiNa Hanagata.**

**It's T for Teenager ( mang iya apa? ).**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor, Hurt/comfort.**

**It's OC, OOC, AU, Gaje, lebay, Maksa. Ga suka silakan tendang sesuka anda.**

**Seorang anak perempuan menyamar sebagai laki-laki hanya untuk bergabung dengan band yang sangat terkenal Seven Boys. Apakah penyamarannya akan di ketahui?

* * *

**

**Chap 3: New Star**

KRRRIIIIINNNGGGG...

Sebuah alarm berusaha membangunkan pemiliknya yang masih terbang di alam mimpinya.

KRRRIIIIINNNGGGG...

Si alarm masih berjuang membangunkan pemiliknya. Alarm itu berhasil, si pemilik mulai bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Hoaaeeemmm!" hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh semua orang tiap bangun tidur.

KRRRIIIIINNNGGG...

Si pemilik mulai kesal dengan bunyi alarm itu. Tangannya siap meraih alarm itu.

BRAAKK!

"Brisik!" kata Ryu dengan kesal sambil membanting alarm yang tak berdosa itu ke tembok sampai hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan puzzle. Huft... sekolah lagi... kata Ryu dalam hati sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ga gatel itu.

**_Time skip_**

Ryu berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Nankatsu High School. Hari ini dia ga di anter ama nii-sannya, Wakabayashi. Wakabayashi lagi pergi ke Genzo corp. Buat ngegantiin otou-san mereka yang lagi ke luar negeri untuk sementara waktu. Jadi, untuk beberapa hari ini Ryu ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Di sepanjang jalan, setiap ada toko majalah ato koran ato sebagainya, dia melihat fotonya di majalah itu. Karena emang berita yang lagi populer itu berita tentang anggota baru Seven Boys. Tanpa terasa, Ryu udah sampe di gerbang sekolah.

"Lho? itu Ryu kan?" kata seorang anak perempuan sambil menunjuk Ryu yang lagi jalan.

"Iya!" kata anak perempuan lainnya. Mereka tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Ryu yang lagi jalan sendirian. Ryu yang bingung dengan kehadiran mereka langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryu karena punya firasat jelek.

"Loe Ryu Genzo pengganti Hyuga di Seven Boys?" tanya seorang perempuan.

"I-iya! Kenapa?" tanya Ryu balik.

"Kyaaaa... ternyata dia sekolah di sini!" teriak anak itu yang langsung bikin orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka menengok. Ryu yang mulai merasa bakal terjadi sesuatu yang buruk langsung lari. Ternyata, anak-anak perempuan tadi ngejer Ryu. Ga Cuma anak perempuan tadi aja yang ngejer, tapi anak-anak yang ngeliat Ryu langsung ikut ngejer juga.

"Huaaaa... nii-san, tolong aku!" jerit Ryu sambil berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Ryu... minta tanda tangan dong!" teriak anak-anak perempuan yang ngejer Ryu.

"Ga mauuuuu!" teriak Ryu sambil terus berlari. Sekuat tenaga Ryu lari, tetep aja semua anak perempuan itu jaraknya deket ama Ryu. Jarak mereka Cuma 1 meteran. Gila! Ni anak-anak perempuan larinya pada ngepot semua! Kata Ryu dalam hati. Ryu berlari di sepanjang lorong sekolah, sampai mereka tiba di dekat toilet.

CLING!

Sebuah bohlam lampu keluar dari kepala Ryu, tanda kalo dia lagi punya ide bagus. Ryu berlari memasuki toilet buat laki-laki.

BRAAK!

Secepat mungkin, Ryu menutup pintu agar ga ada yang liat dia. Ternyata, anak laki-laki yang lagi ada di toilet melihat ke arah Ryu. Ryu yang merasa di perhatikan langsung menengok.

"Loe Ryu kan?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki. Gawat! Kata Ryu dalam hati.

"Gara-gara loe, gue ga bisa jadi anggota Seven Boys!" kata anak itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ryu berlar ke arah luar karena takut di tonjokin ama anak laki-laki yang ada di toilet tadi. Ternyata, anak perempuan yang gejer-ngejer Ryu ada di luar toilet dan parahnya lagi anak laki-laki yang di toilet juga pada ngejer Ryu. Cuma ada 1 cara! Kata Ryu dalam hati.

"Wuaaahhh... ada anggota Seven Boys yang lain!" teriak Ryu sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah. Semua anak langsung menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk Ryu. Saat itu juga, Ryu berlari ke halaman sekolah. Gue harus ngumpet! Tapi di mana? Kata Ryu dalam hati. Ryu melihat sesuatu. Di situ pasti ga ketauan. Kata Ryu sambil memanjat pohon sakura yang ada di halaman sekolah.

"Ryuuu... loe di mana?" teriak anak-anak yang ngejer Ryu tadi.

"Kayanya dia ga ada di sini deh!" kata anak yang lainnya.

"Ayo, kita cari lagi!" kata anak yang lain sambil pergi entah kemana. Huft... kayanya gue harus di sini ampe beberapa lama deh! Kata Ryu dalam hati.

"Woi! Mau ampe kapan loe di sana?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki. Ryu menengok ke bawah, ternyata anak itu adalah Nitta. Ryu tersenyum.

"Cepet turun!" kata Nitta.

"Ga ah! Ntar gue di kejer-kejer lagi! Takut gue!" kata Ryu masih tetap duduk di atas pohon.

"Ga apa-apa! udah aman kok!" kata Nitta berusaha menyakinkan Ryu.

"Sumpah loe?" kata Ryu ga yakin.

"Suwer tekewer-kewer di samber gledek dah gue!" kata Nitta sambil mengangkat ke dua jarinya. Akhirnya Ryu turun ke bawah ( ya iyalah masa turun ke atas? Kan ga mungkin! ). Baru aja Ryu nyampe di bawah, anak-anak itu kembali mengejar Ryu.

"Katanya udah ga ada!" kata Ryu sewot.

"Sumpah dah gue! Tadi bener-bener ga ada!" kata Nitta.

"Ya udah, kita harus lari!" kata Ryu sambil lari ( lagi ).

"Lari loe lelet!" kata Nitta sambil ngegandeng tangan Ryu. Nitta lari dengan cepat tanpa ngelepas tangan Ryu.

BRUK!

Ryu jatoh gara-gara ga bisa nyamain langkah Nitta.

"Ryu!" kata Nitta kaget.

"Aduhhhh..." kata Ryu sambil memengang lututnya yang mulai mengalirkan darah. Nitta berjongkok.

"Cepet naek!" kata Nitta.

"Hah? Naek kemana?" tanya Ryu kebingungan.

"Ke punggung gue! Loe gue gendong!" kata Nitta sedikit keras.

"Apa? gendong? Gile loe!" kata Ryu sweatdrop.

"Apa loe mau gue tinggal biar di keroyok ama mereka?" tanya Nitta sambil menunjuk ke arah anak-anak perempuan yang hampir dekat ama mereka. Muka Ryu langsung pucat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ryu langsung naik ke punggung Nitta.

"Pegangan yang kenceng!" kata Nitta. Ryu langsung memegang seragam Nitta erat. Nitta berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah luar sekolah.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ryu bingung. Nitta Cuma menunjuk ke arah bis tingkat di depan gerbang.

"Itu mereka! Cepet buka pintunya!" teriak Tsubasa saat melihat Nitta dan Ryu. Pintu bis terbuka, dengan cepat Nitta masuk ke dalam.

"Cepet tutup pintunya!" kata Misugi yang ngeliat para perempuan ngejer-ngejer mereka.

"Langsung jalan!" kali ini Matsuyama. Bis berjalan dengan kecepatan standar. Di dalam bis itu ada dapur, toilet, dan ruang santai ama peralatan band yang biasa. Di lantai 2 ada tempat tidur, ama toilet. Keren! Kata Ryu dalam hati.

"Kaki kamu di obatin dulu ya!" kata Misaki.

"Iya, ntar infeksi lagi!" kata Izawa.

"I-iya!" kata Ryu gugup. Luka Ryu di obatin ama Misugi ( katanya sih mau masuk jurusan kedokteran pas kuliah! ).

"Dah selese!" kata Misugi sambil meletakkan kaotak obat itu. Tiba-tiba, Izawa memberikan sebuah seragam ke Ryu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Riku bingung.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu sekolah di Toho High School!" kata Tsubasa. Ryu hanya tersenyum senang sambil memegang seragam itu.

"Nih, minum dulu!" kata Nitta sambil ngasih minuman ke Ryu.

"Arigatou..." kata Ryu sambil ngambil minuman dari tangan Nitta.

"Oh iya, kamu ketemu Ryu di mana?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Di atas po'on sakura!" kata Nitta.

"Ngapain di atas po'on?" tanya Misugi sambil menahan tawa.

"Di kejer anak-anak! Makanya aku ke atas po'on!" kata Ryu dengan muka merah semerah orang yang abis di gamparin. Semua ketawa ngedenger jawaban Ryu. Muka Ryu samakin memerah.

**_Toho High School_**

**_Ryu POV_**

Gila! Sekolah yang gue impiin dari dulu akhirnya jadi kenyataan! Gue terpaku di gerbang sekolah yang gede banget itu. Sekolah ini di khususkan buat orang-orang terkenal.

"Ryu, loe sekelas ama gue!" kata Nitta.

"Oh,iya!" kata gue sambil mengangguk.

"Nitta..." panggil gue. Nitta menengok.

"Apa?" tanya Nitta

"Toilet di mana ya?" tanya gue pelan. Nitta Cuma menunjuk ke arah sebuah gedung.

"Di sana!" kata Nitta. Tanpa pikir panjang, gue berlari ke toilet itu. Gue asal masuk ke sebuah toilet. Saat sampe di dalem, anak-anak perempuan pada ngeliat ke arah gue.

"Kyaaaa... omes!" teriak anak-anak perempuan itu sambil nimpukin gue. Gue langsung keluar dari toilet. Shit! Gue lupa kalo sekarang gue jadi laki-laki!

* * *

**_Time skip waktu istirahat masih Ryu POV_**

"Ikut ngumpul yuk!" ajak Nitta.

"Ngumpul ama siapa?" tanya gue bingung.

"Ama anak Seven Boys lah!" kata Nitta sambil ngegandeng tangan gue lagi.

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Shit! Kenapa gue deg-degan gini?

"Woi, sini!" panggil Tsubasa-nii. Gue ama Nitta berjalan mendekat.

"Ryu, bisa ikut sebentar ga?" kata Misaki-nii. Gue Cuma ngangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Gue pergi ama Ryu bentar ya!" kta Misaki-nii sambil gandeng gue. Misaki-nii bawa gue ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa?" kata gue penasaran.

"Apa kamu kenal sama Wakabayashi?" tanya Misaki-nii.

"Ya, dia nii-san aku!" jawab gue seadanya.

"Kamu, Yukari Genzo kan?" tanya Misaki-nii.

Deg!

"Benarkan? Kamu itu Yukari Genzo? Kamu anak perempuan kan?" kata Misaki-nii semakin menyelidiki. Gue menundukkan kepala gue. Gue ga tau harus jawab apa.

"Jujur aja, aku ga akan bilang siapapun!" kata Misaki-nii.

"I-iya..." kata gue akhirnya.

"Tenang aja, aku bisa jaga rahasia kok!" kata Misaki-nii.

"Makasih ya, Misaki-nii!" kata gue sambil tersenyum.

**_End of Ryu POV_

* * *

**

**_Di rumah keluarga Genzo_**

"Apa? ada yang tau kalo kamu perempuan?" kata Wakabayashi dengan suara sedikit keras. Ryu hanya mengangguk. Ryu menceritakan semuanya kepada nii-sannya itu.

"Ya udah, asal jangan ampe ada yang tau lagi!" kata Wakabayashi.

"Ya, ga akan ada yang tau! Aku janji!" kata Ryu. Wakabayashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ryu. Setelah itu, Wakabayashi memeluk Ryu.

"Ya udah, ga usah di pikirin lagi!" kata Wakabyashi di tengah pelukannya itu.

**_To be continued_

* * *

**

**Preview Shining Star**

**Chap 4: Concert**

"Ini lagu baru kita!"

"Kalian akan konser 3 hari lagi!"

"Ga usah gugup! Key!"

"Kyaaaa... Ryuuuuu..."

Good luck, Ryu!

* * *

**Star List:**

**Yukari Genzo / Ryuka Genzo**

**Nitta Shun**

**Misaki Taro**

**Izawa Mamoru**

**Wakabayashi Genzo**

**Tsubasa Ozora**

**Misugi Jun**

**Matsuyama Hikaru**

**Matsumoto Kaori**

**Thanks to:**

**Allah S.W.T**

**Lucy-nee**

**Readers**

**And all

* * *

**

**_Corat-coret Author_**

**Huaaah... akirnya update juga! Gimana? Masih gaje? Gomen yah di chap ini banyak yang ngebingungin! Ya udah, kalian mau review kan, karena review kalian berguna banget buat saya. Key... see you next chap!**

**_SeiNa Hanagata_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Studio Ichi_**

"Huahahahhaha... akhirnya jadi juga!" kata Matsuyama dengan girang.

"Apaan yang jadi?" tanya Nitta.

"Ini lagu baru kita!" kata Matsuyama sambil menunjukkan sebuah lirik lagu.

"Judulnya apa?" kali ini giliran Misugi yang nanya.

"Mmm... apa ya?" kata Matsuyama sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ga gatel itu.

GUBRAK!

GEDABRUK!

GROMPYANG!

MEEOOOWWW! *Lho? o.O*

Semua yang ada di sana langsung jatoh mendengar jawaban Matsuyama.

* * *

**SeiNa's Present.**

**Captain Tsubasa it's Yoichi Takahashi.**

**Shining Star it's SeiNa Hanagata.**

**It's T for Teenager ( mang iya apa? ).**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor, Hurt/comfort.**

**It's OC, OOC, AU, Gaje, lebay, Maksa. Ga suka silakan tendang sesuka anda.**

**Seorang anak perempuan menyamar sebagai laki-laki hanya untuk bergabung dengan band yang sangat terkenal Seven Boys. Apakah penyamarannya akan di ketahui?

* * *

**

**Chap 4: Concert**

"Judul yang pas buat lagunya apa ya?" kali ini giliran Misaki yang kebingungan melihat lirik yang di buat Matsuyama itu.

BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba aja pintu ruangan di tendang oleh seseorang dengan mulus.

"Kalian akan konser 3 hari lagi!" kata Matsumoto sambil ngasih selembar kertas.

"Lho? kok cepet banget?" tanya Izawa.

"Meneketehe? Wong aku juga bingung!" kata Matsumoto medok.

"3 hari lagi? Apa Ryu siap?" kata Tsubasa sambil melihat ke arah Ryu.

"Ryu, kamu bisa kan?" kata Matsumoto sambil memegang bahu Ryu. Ryu terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Ryu ga tau!" kata Ryu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ryu pasti bisa!" kata Nitta menyemangati. Ryu Cuma senyum mendengar kata-kata Nitta.

"Ya udah, kalian latihan aja yah!" kata Matsumoto sambil pergi dari ruangan.

Drrrrttt... drrrtttt... drrrttt...

Hp Tsubasa terasa bergetar. Dengan cepat, Tsubasa mengambil hpnya itu.

"Gue keluar sebentar ya!" kata Tsubasa sambil keluar ruangan. Ga lama, Tsubasa balik ke ruangan.

"Gue jemput Sanae bentar ya!" kata Tsubasa sambil mengambil jaketnya.

"Jemput kemana?" tanya Izawa.

"Ke bawah! Dia mau kesini!" kata Tsubasa sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sanae? Sanae penyanyi terkenal itu?" tanya Ryu meyakinkan. Semua yang ada di ruangan langsung ngangguk.

"Apa? jadi mereka beneran pacaran?" tanya Ryu dengan suara sedikit keras. Lagi-lagi semua Cuma ngangguk.

"O mi gat, gat mi i, oh mine oh mine! Sulit di percaya!" kata Ryu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan loe suka lagi ama Sanae-nee?" tanya Nitta.

"Hah? Ryu suka ama Sanae?" tanya semuanya sambil melihat ke arah Ryu.

"E-engga kok! Kata siapa? Jangan ngegosip deh!" kata Ryu Sedikit keras. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan di buka Tsubasa dan di belakang Tsubasa ada Sanae. Semua yang ada di dalem ruangan senyum. Ryu yang tau senyum itu Cuma pasrah aja.

"Tsubasa-nii, masa Ryu suka ama Sanae-nee!" kata Nitta dengan keras sambil nunjuk ke arah Ryu.

"Serius?" tanya Tsubasa. Sebagai jawaban, semuanya ngangguk.

"Mana yang namanya Ryu?" tanya Sanae. Lagi-lagi mereka semua dengan kompak nunjuk Ryu. Ryu jadi gelagapan.

"E-engga kok! Mereka bohong!" kata Ryu gugup. Sanae yang ngeliat tingkah Ryu Cuma senyum.

"Anggota baru ya?" tanya Sanae. Ryu Cuma nganggukin kepala dia.

"Su-sumpah deh! A-aku ga suka ama Sanae-nee! A-aku Cuma mau minta tanda tangan Sanae-nee aja!" kata Ryu sambil ngambil pulpen ama kertas.

"Ngapain minta tanda tangan Sanae? Ntar juga bakal di kasih secara Cuma-Cuma!" kata Misugi.

"Ya, malah bisa di bilang jadi sampah tanda tangan dia!" kata Matsuyama.

"Ih, ga segitunya kali!" kata Sanae dengan muka memerah kaya kepiting rebus.

"Ya udah, kita langsung latihan aja!" kata Misaki nengahin.

"Oh, iya! Gue tau judul lagu ini apa!" kata Izawa sambil megang lirik lagu yang di buat Matsuyama. Semua memandang Izawa penuh tanya.

"Shooting Star ato Nagareboshi!" kata Izawa penuh senyum.

* * *

**_Di rumah Genzo_**

"Kamu konser 3 hari lagi?" tanya Wakabayashi.

"Iya! Makanya aku harus latihan terus!" kata Ryu.

"Lagunya apa aja?" tanya Wakabayashi lagi.

"Lagu-lagu baru pastinya! Udah, nii-san nonton konsernya aja! Ntar aku kasih tiket yang VIP deh!" kata Ryu merayu nii-sannya itu.

"Ga ah! Males!" kata Wakabayashi.

"Ayo dong! Ini kan konser perdana aku!" kata Ryu dengan frog eyes.

"Ya ntar nii-san usahain!" kata Wakabayashi mengalah.

"Yey! Arigatou nii-san!" kata Ryu sambil meluk Wakabayashi.

* * *

**_Toho High School_**

Kelas X.4 sepi banget. Ga ada suara ribut sama sekali, ya paling Cuma suara gurunya yang kedengeran. Guru itu adalah guru yang paling killer seToho High School, makanya pada ga berani berisik sama sekali. Nama guru itu Roberto. Di ngajar pelajaran Matematika ato Mati-matian ( buat gue! =_="a ).

"Jadi rumus Log itu..." kata Roberto sambil menuliskan rumus-rumus ga jelas di white board.

ZZZZZZZ...

Roberto diam denger suara itu. Dia nengok ke sana-sini buat nyari sumber suara itu. Karena ga nemuin sumbernya, akirnya dia ngelanjutin nulis rumus.

ZZZZZZZZ...

Roberto negok lagi. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia ga nemuin sumber bunyi itu. Roberto melanjutkan nulis lagi.

ZZZZZZZZZZ...

Roberto nengok lagi. Dia bener-bener keliatan kesel.

"Siapa yang tidur di kelas?" tanya Roberto dengan suara keras. Semua anak nunjuk ke sebuah bangku. di bangku itu terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut yang acak-acakan lagi terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Ryu, bangun!" kata Nitta yang duduk sebangku ama Ryu. Dan ternyata anak yang lagi terbang ke alam mimpi itu adalah Ryu.

ZZZZZZZZZ...

Cuma bunyi itu yang keluar dari mulut Ryu. Roberto terlihat ingin membunuh Ryu. Gawat! Kata Nitta dalam hati.

"Ryu, bangun!" kata Nitta sambil nyenggol Ryu.

ZZZZZZZZZ...

Aduuuhhh... kebo banget sih ini anak! Kata Nitta dalam hati. Roberto berjalan ke arah tempat Ryu dan Nitta duduk.

"Tuan Ryuka Genzo!" panggil Roberto dengan suara cukup keras.

ZZZZZZZZ...

"Ryuka Genzo!" panggil Roberto dengan memakai toa yang ntah dia dapet dari mana.

"Ya?" akirnya Ryu bangun.

"Kerjakan soal-soal yang ada di depan!" kata Roberto keras. Ryu menurut perintah yang di kasih Roberto. Gila! Gimana cara ngerjainnya? Kata Ryu dalam hati. Baru aja Ryu mau ngerjain tiba-tiba...

ZZZZZZZ...

Ryu kembali tidur. Posisi tidur Ryu sambil berdiri madep white board sambil megang spidol pula. Dasar kebo... kata Nitta dalam hati.

"Tuan Ryuka Genzo, silahkan keluar dari kelas!" kata Roberto dengan keras. Ryu bangun lagi, dia langsung keluar kelas dan tidur lagi. Nitta ngeliatin Ryu dari jendela yang ada di deket bangku dia. Pasti dia kecapean gara-gara latihan terus! Kata Nitta dalam hati.

* * *

**_Back stage sebelum konser_**

"Ahahahhaha..." semua ketawa saat Nitta nyeritain kejadian tadi pagi pas di sekolah. Ya, tanpa terasa sekarang waktunya mereka konser.

"Terus si Roberto gimana?" tanya tsubasa.

"Ya dia nyuruh Ryu keluar kelas!" kata Nitta.

"Udah ah! Malu tau!" kata Ryu dengan muka merah padam kaya stroberi busuk.

"Ya udah, laen kali jangan pernah tidur pas pelajaran si Roberto!" kata Misugi mengingatkan.

"Iye! Ga akan tidur lagi deh!" kata Ryu pasrah.

"Ya udah, kita harus siap-siap! Bentar lagi mulai nih!" kata Misaki.

"Ryu bisa kan?" tanya Matsuyama sambil megang bahu Ryu.

"Insya Allah bisa!" kata Ryu sambil senyum.

"Ga usah gugup! Key!" kata Izawa.

"Iya!" kata Ryu mantap.

"Semua, siap-siap! Sebentar lagi kalian tampil!" kata Matsumoto. Konser ini mengundang beberapa penyanyi dan Sanae sama Seven Boys juga diundang.

"Kalo Sanae ke sini, kalian langsung ke panggung!" kata Matsumoto.

"Iya!" jawab semuanya. Ga lama, Sanae datang.

"Giliran kalian!" kata Sanae sambil senyum.

"Good luck ya, Ryu!" kata Sanae. Ryu Cuma senyum. Mereka berjalan ke arah panggung. Lampu sorot menyilaukan pandangan Ryu.

"Kyaaaa... Ryuuuuu..." teriak para penonton saat Ryu keluar. Ryu Cuma senyum mendengar namanya di sebut para penonton. Good luck, Ryu! Kata Matsumoto dalam hati. Semua udah siap dengan alat musiknya. Ryu masih mencari seseorang di bagian VIP. Nii-san mana? Tanya Ryu dalam hati. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang laki-laki memakai topi yang sangat di kenalnya. Ryu tersenyum saat melihat orang itu. Dengan cepat, Ryu mengambil mic yang ada. Ryu melihat ke belakang, dan semuanya udah siap.

"Ini lagu baru kita, judulnya Shooting Star!" kata Ryu memakai mic.

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou no dakara boku mo_

_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

( skip aja ya, lagunya panjang banget jadi reffnya aja )

Semua penonton terlihat menikmati lagu itu. Tsubasa dan Ryu bersiap menyanyikan lagu ke dua. Mereka menengok ke belakang lagi, dan semuanya udah siap.

"Ini juga lagu baru kita yang bakal ada di album baru nanti, judulnya Baby It's You!" kata Tsubasa.

_Baby, it's you sono itami mo_

_Itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo_

_You're the only one kengaezu ni kanjite_

_Karada goto furuwase you future is you_

_Baby, it's me kimi wa itsumo_

_Hitori ja nai boku wa koko ni iru_

_We should be as one tsumazuite mo kamawanai_

_Kimi ni ima tsutaetai the thing called love_

( skip lagi jadi reffnya aja )

"HWEEEYYYYOOOO!" semua penonton berteriak saat mereka selesai bernyanyi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" kata Ryu dan Tsubasa kompak. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke back stage.

"Wah... kamu berhasil!" kata Matsumoto sambil meluk Ryu.

"I-iya!" kata Ryu di tengah pelukannya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Matsumoto yang bikin sesak.

"Oh, gomen!" kata Matsumoto sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Otanjoubi ya, sukses banget!" kata Sanae sambil senyum.

"Iya, diote!" kata Ryu sambil senyum.

"Oh iya, kalian udah bisa bikin album sekitar 1 minggu lagi!" kata Matsumoto.

"Di mana tempat buat shooting video clipnya?" tanya Misaki.

"Di puncak mau ga?" tanya Matsumoto balik.

"Mau!" jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Ya udah, ntar aku urus!" kata Matsumoto sambil tersenyum.

**_To be continued_

* * *

**

**Preview Shining Star**

**Chap 5: Shooting Video Clip**

"Brrrr... dinginnya!"

"Woi! Bantuin bangunin napa!"

"Hoaaaeemmm... kenapa malem-malem sih?"

"Waahhh... modelnya Yayoi-nee!"

"Lho? anggota baru ya?"

* * *

**Star List:**

**Yukari Genzo / Ryuka Genzo**

**Nitta Shun**

**Misaki Taro**

**Izawa Mamoru**

**Wakabayashi Genzo**

**Tsubasa Ozora**

**Misugi Jun**

**Matsuyama Hikaru**

**Matsumoto Kaori**

**Sanae Nakazawa**

**Roberto Hongo**

**Song List:**

**- ****Shooting Star / Nagareboshi-Home Made Kazoku**

**- Baby It's You-June**

**Thanks to:**

**Allah S.W.T**

**Lucy-nee**

**Readers**

**And all

* * *

**

**_Corat-coret Author_**

**Huaaah... akirnya update juga! Gimana? Masih gaje? Di sini bahkan di chap yang lainnya bakal banyak lagu-lagu dan mungkin lebih banyak skipnya lagi! Gomennya kalo pada bingung bacanya! Terus di sini Romancenya juga belom ada, mungkin di beberapa chap baru ada! Ya udah, kalian mau review kan, karena review kalian berguna banget buat saya. Key... see you next chap!**

**_SeiNa Hanagata_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Studio Ichi_**

Dug dug dak dug dak... dak... DAK!

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu, para anggota Seven Boys langsung kaget mendengar suara drum yang dimainkan dengan cara yang teramat sangat kasar itu oleh Nitta. Semuanya langsung menengok kearah Nitta dan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat kesal.

"Nani?" kata Nitta dengan watadosnya.

"Berisik tau!" kata Izawa dengan cukup keras, setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mendengarkan musik yang ada di I-Podnya.

"Ne, ini kan pekerjaanku! Aku ini drummer! Jadi, wajar kalo aku mukul-mukul drum ini! Emangnya kalian yang malah asik-asikan dengan sendirinya?" kata Nitta dengan wajah yang sepertinya terlihat kesal?

"Nitta, apa masalah mu?" kata Misugi dengan malas dan sambil memijat-mijat hpnya.

"Apa masalah ku? Apa masalah kalian?" kata Nitta membalikkan pertanyaan Misugi.

"It's boring!" kata Ryu sambil menulis-nulis gaje dengan malasnya. Nitta terdiam. Benar kata Ryu, semua anggota Seven Boys pasti merasa bosan karena ga tau harus melakukan apa? bahkan Nitta sendiri juga merasa seperti itu. Semua jadi membosankan setelah konser perdana Ryu karena ga ada panggilan manggung.

Brak!

* * *

**Seina's Present.**

**Captain Tsubasa it's Yoichi Takahashi.**

**Shining Star it's Seina Hanagata.**

**It's T for Teenager ( mang iya apa? ).**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor, Hurt/comfort.**

**It's OC, OOC, AU, Gaje, Lebay, Bahasa sehari-hari, Maksa, dll. Ga suka silakan bakar komputer, laptop, notebook, netbook, I-Pad, hp, ato apapun medianya.**

**Seorang anak perempuan menyamar sebagai laki-laki hanya untuk bergabung dengan band yang sangat terkenal Seven Boys. Apakah penyamarannya akan di ketahui?**

* * *

**Chap 5: Shooting Video Clip**

Semua melihat kearah pintu dengan malas. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek masuk. Semua sudah menduga bahwa itu adalah manager mereka. Siapa lagi yang suka nendang pintu seenak jidatnya selain Matsumoto Kaori seorang?

"Ne, kalian akan shooting video clip dua hari lagi!" kata Matsumoto dengan suara yang cukup keras seperti biasanya.

"Heh? Dimana?" kata Tsubasa yang langsung terbangun dariposisinya yang tadi lagi tidur-tiduran di sofa yang ada.

"Di puncak!" kata Matsumoto sambil duduk di bangku kosong yang ada. Semua melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Emang kita mau ke Indonesia?" pertanyaan dari Misaki mewakili pertanyaan dari semua anggota Seven Boys. Anggota yang lain cuma mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pertanyaan dari Misaki.

"Maksudnya puncak Gunung Fuji!" kata Matsumoto ngeles layaknya bajaj.

"Hah? Dingin dong!" kata Matsuyama dengan ga percaya.

"Kaga! Udaranya panas kok! ya udah jelas dingin, pake tanya segala!" kata Matsumoto dengan wajah yang errr... beler mungkin.

"Emang kita udah setuju sama lokasinya? Kenapa ga minta pendapat kita dulu?" kata Ryu.

"Ya udah pokoknya setuju ato ga setuju kalian harus mau!" kata Matsumoto sambil pergi keluar ruangan. Semua terdiam.

"Ano, bukannya kita udah setuju kalo lokasinya di puncak ya?" kata Izawa mengingatkan.

"Hah? Kapan kita setujunya?" kata Ryu bingung sambil melihat satu per satu anggota Seven Boys.

"Waktu abis konser!" kata Nitta.

"Ehehehe... aku... aku lupa tuh!" kata Ryu sambil menggaru kepalanya yang ga gatel itu.

GUBRAK!

GEDABRUK!

GROMPYANG!

Semua langsung terjatuh dari tempatnya masing-masing karena mendengar jawaban dari Ryu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Ryu memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam sebuah tas yang cukup besar. Ia memilih baju yang menurutnya tebal dan cukup hangat untuk di pakai saat shooting video clip nanti biar ga kedinginan. Tanpa Ryu sadari, dari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menyadarinya. Ia tersenyum dan menengok. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ryu berlari dan memeluk orang itu.

"Nii-san..." katanya dengan sangat senang saat tau bahwa yang memperhatikannya itu adalah Niisannya, Wakabayashi.

"Udah dong, sesek nih!" kata Wakabayashi sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan mautnya Ryu. Ryu melepaskan pelukannya itu dan tersenyum.

"Hehehe... gomennasai!" katanya dengan watados.

"Oh iya, kamu mau kemana? Bawa bajunya mayan banyak tuh!" kata Wakabayashi sambil mengintip tas Ryu.

"Mau shooting buat video clip di puncak Gunung Fuji! Mau ikut?" kata Ryu kaya anak kecil. Wakabayashi terlihat berpikir.

"Sebenernya Nii-san mau ikut, tapi Nii-san banyak kerjaan!" kata Wakabayashi dengan wajah bersalah. Senyuman Ryu seketika itu juga menghilang. Ia tertunduk.

"Gomennasai..." kata Wakabayashi pelan. Ryu menengok dan tersenyum lagi.

"Ga apa-apa! aku kan bawa hp, jadi Nii-san bisa telepon aku kalo lagi senggang!" kata Ryu sambil menunjukkan hpnya. Wakabayashi mangangguk tanda setuju.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Hari, jam, menit dan detik terus berlalu. Tanpa terasa,hari ini mereka akan shooting video clip dan kini mereka sudah sampai di lokasinya. Para anggota Seven Boys turun dari mobil. Mobil yang mereka naikin itu mobil jeep yang biasa di pake buat mendaki gunung lewati lembah (?).

"Brrr... dinginnya!" kata Ryu sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Matsumoto mau bikin kita mati kedinginan ya?" kali ini giliran Tsubasa yang ngomong sambil mengusap kedua tangannya.

"Ryu, usapin tangan lo ke dada lo biar jadi anget!" kata Nitta sambil mempraktekannya. Pastinya ke dadanya Nitta sendiri.

"Tau dari mana bisa bikin anget?" kata Misaki ga percaya.

"Dari Misugi-nii!" kata Nitta sambil menunjuk Misugi yang lagi melakukan hal yang di bilang Nitta. Merasa di omongin, Misugi menengok.

"Lo praktekin aje sendiri!" kata Misugi tanpa perlu di tanya.

"Kalo ga anget jitak ya!" kata Izawa dan Matsuyama barengan mengancam. Misugi mengangguk tanda setuju. Lagi enak-enakan menghangatkan diri ala Misugi yang menurut mereka semua aneh, tiba-tiba aja Matsumoto datang. Mereka semua melihat Matsumoto dengan tatapan yang mengatakan pasti-ini-orang-mau-ngerusuh.

"Kalian bisa istirahat kalo mau!" kata Matsumoto yang langsung membuat ekspresi mereka semua berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Serius? Emang kapan di mulai shootingnya?" kata Tsubasa dengan ga percaya.

"Entar malem mulainya!" kata Matsumoto sambil berbalik mau pergi.

"Kenapa malem?" kali ini giliran Misaki yang bingung. Matsumoto berhenti.

"Lagu kalian yang judulnya Shooting Star lebih bagus di ambil kalo malem, kan banyak bintang!" kata Matsumoto sambil berjalan lagi. Semua hanya ber'O'ria. Setelah itu, semua langsung berjalan menuju tenda yang telah di siapkan untuk beristirahat. Semuanya memasuki tenda yang paling besar diantara tenda yang lain.

"Jadi kaya kemah ya?" kata Matsuyama sambil melihat tenda-tenda yang lain. Semua menjawab dengan anggukan. Ryu melihat sekeliling tenda. Sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja matanya melotot bahkan mungkin kalo bisa keluar, matanya itu bakal keluar dan senyuman sangat lebar terlihat di wajahnya. Ia lengsung berlari mendekati benda yang dilihatnya itu. Semua anak melihat Ryu dengan bingung.

"Selimut~" kata Ryu girang seperti baru menemukan rumus dan teori yang aneh sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut yang membuatnya hangat itu.

GUBRAK!

GEDABRUK!

GROMPYANG!

Lagi-lagi semua terjatuh karena tingkah Ryu yang bener-bener ga terduga itu. Ryu melihat mereka dengan bingung.

"Kenapa pada jatoh?" kata Ryu dengan watadosnya. Semua hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Oh iya, mereka ga kedinginan apa?" kata Ryu sambil melihat para crew yang lagi bekerja mempersiapakan semuanya untuk shooting nanti.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka udah biasa kali!" kata Izawa sambil melihat apa yang dilihat Ryu juga.

"Ryu, berdua dong selimutnya! Dingin nih!" kata Nitta sambil mendekati Ryu. Ryu terdiam dan menganga. Ga mungkin gue sama dia selimutan bareng! Kata Ryu dalam hati. Misaki melihat kearah Ryu, tapi sepertinya Ryu ga sadar kalo Misaki memperhatikannya.

Sret!

Nitta mengambil selimut yang lagi di pakai Ryu dan ikut memakainya juga, jadi sekarang Nitta dan Ryu lagi selimutan berduaan. Ryu terdiam, dia ga tau harus ngomong apa. Ryu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan bahwa wajahnya mulai memerah karena Nitta.

Deg deg deg...

Tiba-tiba saja Nitta merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Lebih kencang dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Kenapa? Kenapa gue deg-degan gini? Kata Nitta dalam hati.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Siang berganti malam. Langit yang semula berwarna terang, kini mulai berubah menjadi gelap namun dihiasi dengan indahnya bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan. Beberapa anggota Seven Boys terlihat sedang tidur. Mungkin karena terlalu dingin, mereka jadi pada ngantuk (?). Matsumoto datang ke tenda tempat para anggota Seven Boys berada. Ia terdiam saat melihat beberapa diantaranya lagi terbang ke alam mimpi. Misaki yang ga tidur menyadari kehadiran Matsumoto dan menengok kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" kata Misaki bingung melihat Matsumoto diem aja.

"Shooting akan di mulai! Bisa kamu bangunin mereka? Aku ga tega!" kata Matsumoto memohon. Misaki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matsumoto tersenyum.

"Yosh, aku tunggu di luar ya!" kata Matsumoto sambil pergi keluar. Misaki berdiri. Dia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"BANGUN! SHOOTING BAKAL DI MULAI...!" teriakan Misaki yang maha dahsyat mampu membuat mereka yang lagi asik terbang di awang-awang langsung terbangun. Ritual pertama yang dilakukan adalah menguap, setelah itu barulah mereka semua keluar.

"Ayo!" ajak Matsumoto saat semua sudah keluar tenda. Tiba-tiba saja Matsumoto berhenti. Ia membalikkan badan dan melihat satu per satu anak-anak yang mengikutinya.

"Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku... lah? Satu lagi mana?" kata Matsumoto bingung. Semua langsung saling melihat.

"Lah iya, Ryu mana?" kata Misugi yang baru sadar Ryu ilang.

"Jangan-jangan dia belom bangun?" kata Nitta sambil berlari memasuki tenda lagi diikuti sama yang lainnya. Saat di tenda, ternyata benar dugaan Nitta kalo Ryu masih tidur.

"Gila, tereakan sedahsyat itu masih bisa tidur?" kata Izawa ga percaya.

"Jangan-jangan ada bom meledak tetep ga bangun lagi?" kata Matsuyama menambahkan.

"Woi! Bantuin bangunin napa!" protes Misaki sama Nitta yang ternyata dari tadi mencoba ngebangunin Ryu. Akhirnya semua membangunkan Ryu dengan susah payah dan berbagai cara, tapi tetep aja Ryu tertidur bahkan sampai ada ilernya lagi. Mereka ga menyerah, mereka tetep berusaha membangunkan Ryu yang ternyata sangat kebo itu. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Ryu bangun.

"Hoaaaeemmm... kenapa malem-malem sih?" kata Ryu yang ternyata sadar kalo ini udah malem.

"Karena banyak bintangnya! Ayo cepetan!" kata Tsubasa yang mulai kesal sama Ryu. Ryu mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti mereka keluar walau nyawanya baru setengah sampai. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, sampailah mereka di lokasi yang telah di siapkan dari tadi. Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba aja berlari kearah mereka.

"Konbanwa!" sapa perempuan itu ramah.

"Konbanwa!" kata para anggota Seven Boys di tambah Matsumoto. Ryu mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Setelah yakin dengan yang ia lihat, ia tersenyum.

"Wahhh... modelnya Yayoi-nee!" kata Ryu girang. Yayoi melihat Ryu dengan bingung.

"Lho? Anggota baru ya?" kata Yayoi masih dengan kebingungan. Ryu mengangguk.

"Siapa namanya?" kata Yayoi ramah.

"Ryuka, tapi panggil aja Ryu!" kata Ryu dengan senang. Yayoi mengangguk.

"Udah dulu kenalannya, udah mau mulai nih!" kata Matsumoto mengingatkan. Semua mengangguk dan mulai bersiap untuk shootingnya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11:15 PM waktu setempat. Sudah tiga jam shooting berjalan, tapi keliatannya belum selesai juga. Semakin malam, udara yang dingin terasa semakin membuat tubuh hampir membeku. Ryu keliatannya bener-bener udah ga bisa menahan rasa kebeletnya lagi.

"Dareka ga kisei wo... aaarrrggghhh~ aku mau pipisss!" teriak Ryu tiba-tiba saat sedang bernyanyi.

"Cut!" teriak sang sutradara. Ryu langsung terdiam.

"A-aku bener-bener ga tahan lagi! Sebentar aja, onegai~" kata Ryu dengan wajag yang sangat memelas.

"Ya udah, istirahat lima belas menit!" kata sang sutradara akhirnya. Mendengar itu Ryu langsung ngibrit entah kemana.

"Ryu larinya cepet amat!" kata Yayoi takjub.

Ryu terus berlari tanpa tau kearah mana. Setelah beberapa lama mencari toilet, akirnya ia menemukannya. Sekitar lima menit, ia keluar. Ia menengok ke sana-sini. Tempat ini terlihat sangat asing untuknya dan pastinya ini bukan tempat berkemahnya.

"Lho, tadi gue lewat mana ya?" kata Ryu bingung. Ryu muter-muter di sekitar tempat itu. Tak ada tenda, hanya ada sebuah pos dan toilet. Jangan bilang gue nyasar! Kata Ryu dalam hati. Ryu terus berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya dan berharap bahwa ia akan sampai di tendanya atau kalo bisa di lokasi shootingnya.

Sementara itu di lokasi shooting semuanya masih menunggu kehadiran Ryu. Selagi menunggu, ada yang minum coklat panas, ada yang lagi maenin alat musik, dll.

"Oh iya, tadi Ryu lari kearah mana?" kata Misaki bingung.

"Kearah selatan!" kata Yayoi yang melihat jelas Ryu berlari.

"Heh? Selatan? Yang bener?" kata Misaki ga yakin. Yayoi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Emang kenapa?" kata Yayoi ikutan bingung.

"Tunggu, bukannya tadi kita dateng dari tenda ke sini dari arah barat?" kata Matsuyama mengingat-ingat.

"Emang kita dari barat! Emang ada apaan sih? Kenapa pada nanya arah?" kata Misugi ikut-ikutan.

"Jangan bilang kalo Ryu salah jalan!" kata Izawa yang ternyata denger omongan mereka.

"Hah? Ryu nyasar dong?" kata Tsubasa panik.

"Demi apa?" kata Nitta dengan ga percaya.

"Gue ga tau, tapi kayanya emang bener deh! Buktinya dia ga balik-balik kan?" kata Misaki pelan.

"Nani?" teriak semuanya bersamaan minus Misaki.

Ryu masih berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan yang ia lewati, tapi percuma. Ia tetep ga tau karena sangat gelap. Ia ga inget lewat mana. Ia berhenti. Udara terasa semakin dingin. Ryu semakin merapatkan jaketnya.

"Ini di mana sih?" kata Ryu yang mulai takut.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Preview Shining Star**

**Chap 6: Lost**

"Ini udah hampir satu jam kita nyarinya, tapi ga ketemu juga!"

"Uwaaa~ tolong! Hiks... hiks..."

Nuuuttt... nuuuttt...

"Ryuuu... lo dimana?"

"Ryu, bertahan sebentar ya!"

* * *

**Star List:**

**Yukari Genzo / Ryuka Genzo**

**Nitta Shun**

**Misaki Taro**

**Izawa Mamoru**

**Tsubasa Ozora**

**Misugi Jun**

**Matsuyama Hikaru**

**Wakabayashi Genzo**

**Matsumoto Kaori**

**Yayoi Aoba**

**Thanks to:**

**Allah S.W.T**

**Readers**

**And all**

* * *

**_Corat-coret Author_**

**Haaah~ setelah hiatus sangat lama, akhirnya update juga! Gomennasai minna-san... maafkan atas kehiatusan saya ini! Jujur aja sempet ga mau lanjutin ini fic lagi gara-gara review yang dikit, tapi ternyata aku sadar kalo pikiran kaya gitu sempit banget! Niat aku kan buat mengeluarkan imajinasiku, bukan mengutamakan review yang banyak yah walaupun kadang perasaan itu masih suka muncul tapi tak apalah yang penting pada baca fic ini aja aku udah seneng kok! hehehe... dan sudah kuputuskan akan ku tamatkan fic ini! Saking semangatnya malah jadi sebanyak ini deh :P ya udah, akhir kata review please... review kalian bisa membangkitkan semangatku lho... see you next chap!**

**_Seina Hanagata_**

* * *

**Jawaban atas review:**

**Lampuhijau: **

**Halo juga XD... makasih ya udah bilang fic ini lucu + seru! Terserah kamu aja enaknya manggil siapa hehehe... yap, kuusahakan agar EYDnya lebih baik lagi. Ini udah update kok! salam hijau juga... XD**

**CT-mania:**

**Ceritanya di sini islam aja deh semuanya hehehe *di gaplok readers*. Maksudnya itu puncak gunung fuji! Kan belom selese itu *ngeles*. Yap, akan ku perhatikan lagi! XD**

**Verra lie:**

**Udah lanjut nih! Hehehe... hati-hati kemasukan lalet kalo ketawa mulu! XD**

**eL-ch4n:**

**mmm... baca aja ntar juga tau Yuka di pasangin sama siapa! Udah update kok... XD**

**w:**

**thank you! XD**

**tarayuki:**

**ini udah di lanjutin... XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Srak... srak... srak...

Suara langkah berat seseorang yang sedang lewat terdengar sangat jelas. Seperti langkah yang sedang berusaha berjalan di tengah tebalnya salju yang ada di tanah.

Hyuuuuusss...

Angin yang berhembus kencang di tengah malam terasa semakin dingin. Ryu terlihat semakin merapatkan jaketnya yang sepertinya tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya dari dinginnya malam lagi.

"Hosh... hosh..." Ryu berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Ia bersandar di pohon itu dan mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dengan cara yang di berikan oleh Nitta. Setelah merasa cukup hangat, Ryu melihat sekelilingnya. Masih tempat asing yang tak ia kenal. Ryu melepaskan topi rajut yang ia pakai dan meletakkannya di sebuah ranting pohon yang paling terdekat dengannya.

"Semoga ada yang menemukan ini!" kata Ryu penuh harap.

* * *

**Seina's Present.**

**Captain Tsubasa it's Yoichi Takahashi.**

**Shining Star it's Seina Hanagata.**

**It's T for Teenager ( mang iya apa? ).**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor, Hurt/comfort.**

**It's OC, OOC, AU, Gaje, Lebay, Bahasa sehari-hari, Maksa, dll. Ga suka silakan bakar komputer, laptop, notebook, netbook, I-Pad, hp, ato apapun medianya.**

**Seorang anak perempuan menyamar sebagai laki-laki hanya untuk bergabung dengan band yang sangat terkenal Seven Boys. Apakah penyamarannya akan di ketahui?**

* * *

**Chap 6: Lost**

"Sekarang, kita harus berpencar mencari Ryu! 15 menit lagi kita kumpul di sini, walaupun kita ga menemukan Ryu! Kasih tanda di setiap jalan yang kita lewati biar kita ga kesasar! Mengerti?" perintah Matsumoto saat mendengar bahwa Ryu menghilang. Semua mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kita pergi berpasangan! Tsubasa sama Misaki, Nitta sama Izawa, Misugi sama Yayoi dan Matsuyama sama aku!" lanjutnya lagi. Setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Matsumoto, mereka langsung bersama dengan pasangannya masing-masing dan langsung pergi berpencar.

"Ne, kita ngapain nih? Apa ga ikut mencari Ryu juga?" kata seorang crew yang ada.

"Ga perlu! Kita harus memanfaatkan ini, kita tetep jalankan shooting!" kata sang sutradara sambil tersenyum.

"Heh? Gimana caranya?" kata crew yang lainnya.

"Tau lagu mereka yang judulnya Save You? Nah kita manfaatkan aja saat ini, pasti hasilnya sangat bagus! Nanti saat mereka kembali dan akan melanjutkan pencarian, kalian ikuti mereka diem-diem dan terus rekam mereka! Mengerti?" lanjut sang sutradara. Semua crew mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka kembali.

"Gimana?" tanya Matsumoto penuh harap. Semua menggeleng. Matsumoto tertunduk lemas.

"Kita harus tetep mencari Ryu lagi! Apapun yang terjadi kita harus menemukannya!" kata Tsubasa menyemangati.

"Ayo kita cari lagi, waktu maksimal kita sampai satu jam lagi!" kata Matsumoto. Semua mengangguk dan pergi lagi bersama pasangan mereka tadi. Tanpa mereka sadari, para crew mengikuti mereka dengan membawa handicam masing-masing.

Semua mencari sambil meneriakkan nama Ryu, tapi tetap saja tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dari Ryu. Angin yang berembus semakin terasa dingin menyentuh tubuh mereka, tapi mereka tak akan menyerah sampai menemukan Ryu. Seandainya sudah pagi, pasti mereka akan lebih mudah mencari Ryu. Sayangnya kalo mereka menunggu sampai pagi datang, bisa di pastikan Ryu mati membeku.

"Ryuuuuu..." sebuah teriakkan terdengar menggema keseluruh tempat. Setelah gema itu menghilang, mereka tetap tak menemukan apapun.

"Ryuuu..." terdengar suara yang lain memanggil, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada jawaban.

"Ini udah hampir satu jam kita nyarinya, tapi ga ketemu juga!" kata Nitta mulai putus asa dan berhenti berjalan. Izawa melihat Nitta dan menghampirinya.

"Jangan menyerah! Ryu membutuhkan pertolongan kita! Dia pasti kedinginan, maka dari itu kita harus cepet-cepet nemuin dia! Ayo, Nitta!" kata Izawa menyemangati. Nitta melihat Izawa dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"RYUUUUUU..." teriak Nitta sekencang mungkin agar Ryu mendengar teriakkannya kali ini.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Deg!

Tiba-tiba aja jantung Ryu berdegup kencang. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun.

"Tadi kaya ada suaranya Nitta ato perasaanku aja ya?" kata Ryu sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah yakin tak ada siapapun, Ryu kembali berjalan pelan.

"Yuuuu..." lagi-lagi terdengar gema dari teriakkan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ryu berhenti dan menutup matanya. Berusaha untuk mendengarkan suara itu dengan baik.

"Ryuuu..."

Deg!

Ryu membuka matanya pelan. Suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Ryu berusaha untuk berlari.

"Nittaaaa..." Ryu berusaha berteriak dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak karena sepertinya ia akan flu. Sial! Disaat begini kenapa harus flu sih? Batin Ryu. Ryu terus berlari menuju suara Nitta yang kedengarannya cukup dekat.

"Nitta... uhuk uhuk... Nittaaa..." Ryu berusaha berteriak semampunya, tapi sepertinya gagal. Suaranya benar-benar tak akan bisa di dengar siapapun. Ryu terus berlari tak peduli kearah mana.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja Ryu merasa tanah yang dipijaknya menghilang.

Zruak!

"Kyaaaa~" teriak Ryu dengan cukup keras. Ia terjatuh entah kemana karena ia tak bisa melihat di dalam kegelapan. Tapi, ia merasakan bajunya tersangkut sesuatu sehingga ia tak terjatuh kebawah.

Hosh... hosh...

Ryu berusaha untuk tenang agar ia tak terjatuh. Ia melepaskan jam tangannya dan melempar jam itu kebawah. Sekitar delapan detik beru terdengar suara benda yang jatuh.

"Da-dalem banget jurangnya!" kata Ryu dengan pasrah.

"Uwaaa~ tolong! Hiks... hiks..." Ryu tetap berusaha untuk berteriak.

"Nittaaaa... hiks~"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Nitta lagi-lagi berhenti berjalan. Ia menengok kesana-sini.

"Kenapa?" kata Izawa sambil ikut melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tadi kaya ada yang manggil aku, kaya suara Ryu!" kata Nitta sambil memegang tangannya. Mungkin Nitta agak merinding gara-gara merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Dari tadi aku ga denger apa-apa!" kata Izawa yang kayanya mulai merinding juga.

"Izawa-nii jangan nakut-nakutin napa!" kata Nitta sambil berjalan mendekati Izawa.

"Ye, di bilang aku ga denger apa-apa!" kata Izawa meyakinkan Nitta. Setelah yakin tak ada siapapun, mereka berjalan lagi.

Brrrr...

Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Nitta bergetar. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Batin Nitta.

"Nitta, kalo kedinginan kita balik aja!" kata Izawa yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan Nitta. Nitta menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ga kedinginan, aku ngerasa..." Nitta tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terdiam karena melihat sesuatu. Nitta berjalan pelan ke sebuah pohon dan mengambil sebuah topi rajut yang tersangkut di ranting pohon itu.

"Itu topi yang di pake Ryu kan?" kata Izawa sambil melihat topi itu. Nitta mengangguk pelan.

"Berarti Ryu di sekitar sini!" kata Nitta sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Drrrttt... drrrttt...

Hp Izawa terasa bergetar. Izawa langsung mengambil hp yang ia simpan di sakunya itu. Izawa terdiam cukup lama saat melihat nama yang ada di sms itu. Matsumoto. Tanpa aba-aba apapun lagi, Izawa membukanya.

**From: Matsumoto**

**Kalian d mna? Kita udh nyari tp ga ktmu jga! Smua pd ga nmuin Ryu!**

Izawa melihat Nitta yang masih berputar-putar di sekitar pohon itu. Entah ia sedang melakukan apa.

"Nitta, sms dari Matsumoto nih!" kata Izawa yang membuat Nitta akhirnya berhenti. Nitta berjalan cepat menuju Izawa dan melihat sms yang ada di hp Izawa.

"Bales! Bilang kita nemuin petunjuk dari Ryu! Cepet!" kata Nitta memerintah Izawa layaknya atasan kepada bawahan. Izawa membalas sms tadi seperti yang di katakan dengan Nitta.

**From: Izawa**

**Kita nmuin topi Ryu, mngkin Ryu da d dkt sni!**

Sent. Hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Matsumoto. Mungkin aja mereka semua pada mau kesini dan membantu mencari Ryu di sekitar tempat Izawa dan Nitta berada. Izawa melihat Nitta yang lagi-lagi muter-muter gaje.

"Nitta!" kata Izawa dengan cukup keras. Nitta berhenti dan menengok.

"Kenapa Matsumoto ga sms ke kamu aja? Kamu bawa hp juga kan?" kata Izawa sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Nitta. Nitta mengangguk pelan.

"Karena Izawa-nii lebih tua dari aku, makanya Matsumoto sms ke Izawa-nii!" kata Nitta sambil menunjuk Izawa. Tiba-tiba Nitta seperti teringat pada sesuatu. Tunggu dulu, kalo ga salah Ryu juga bawa hp kan? Kata Nitta dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Nitta mengeluarkan hpnya dan mencari nama Ryu di kontaknya. Setelah menemukan nama Ryu, Nitta menekan tombol dial untuk menelponnya.

Nuuuttt... nuuuttt...

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sora wo miagereba

Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru

Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni

Samazama na hikari wo hanatte

Hp Ryu dengan kencang menyanyikan lagu Shooting Star, menandakan ada sebuah telepon dari seseorang. Tapi sepertinya si pemilik hp lagi ga sadarkan diri, maka dari itu ia ga menjawab telepon tadi. Beberapa lama kemudian, hp itu berdering lagi. Tapi, tetap saja Ryu tak bisa menjawabnya karena dia masih belum sadarkan diri.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sial! Kenapa ga diangkat sih? Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan dia... kata-kata Nitta dalam hati terputus begitu saja. Nitta langsung berlari entah kemana tanpa memberi tau Izawa yang lagi membaca sms dari Matsumoto.

**From: Matsumoto**

**Tnggu d sna! Ntr kita cri brg2!**

"Nitta, kita tunggu yang lain dateng dulu! Entar kita cari bareng-bareng!" kata Izawa sambil mengetik sebuah balasan. Sepi. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Nitta.

"Nitta!" kata Izawa sedikit berteriak sambil menengok ke tempat Nitta berdiri terakhir kali, tapi sayang Nitta udah ga ada lagi. Izawa mulai panik. Ia muter-muter untuk mencari Nitta.

"Nittaaaaa..." teriakan Izawa terdengar cukup keras dan menggema keseluruh tempat.

"Izawa!" teriak Tsubasa yang baru aja dateng bersama yang lainnya. Izawa menengok dan berlari kearah mereka semua.

"Lho? Nitta mana?" kata Misaki sambil celingukan.

"Jangan bilang Nitta ikut ngilang!" tebak Misugi yang ternyata sebenarnya tepat 100%. Izawa menunduk lemas. Melihat reaksi dari Izawa, semua langsung bisa menebak kalo Nitta bener-bener ilang.

"Gomennasai, lo semua ga bisa ngandalin gue!" kata Izawa masih tertunduk.

Plok!

"Ini bukan salah lo, ini salah kita kita semua! Jadi jangan merasa smua ini salah lo!" kata Matsuyama menyemangati.

"Ya udah, kita cari mereka bareng-bareng! Okey?" kata Matsumoto dengan senyuman. Izawa mengangguk yakin dengan senyuman juga.

"Thanks ya guys!" kata Izawa masih dengan senyuman.

"That's what friends are for!" jawab mereka kompak sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oi, ayo kita cari sekarang, sebelum mereka makin jauh!" kata Yayoi. Semua mengangguk dan memulai pencarian Nitta dan Ryu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Drap... drap... drap...

Nitta terus berlari tanpa tau kearah mana. Ia masih terus berusaha menelpon Ryu, tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Nitta berhenti berlari. Ia melihat topi rajut milik Ryu yang kini berada di tangan kanannya.

"Ryuuu... lo dimana?" teriak Nitta sekencang mungkin. Sepi. Tak ada jawaban. Nitta kembali berlari sambil menelpon Ryu. Ryu angkat dong! Batin Nitta yang mulai merasa putus asa.

Sora wo miagereba

Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru

Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni

Samazama na hikari wo hanatte

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagu Shooting Star. Nitta berhenti berlari dan mencoba mendengarkan dengan baik. Nitta berjalan pelan menuju sumber lagu tadi, tapi Nitta langsung berhenti saat tau ada jurang di depannya. Nitta mencoba menelpon Ryu lagi dan lagi-lagi terdengar lagu itu dari bawah. Nitta melihat kebawah.

"Ryuuu..." teriak Nitta saat melihat tubuh Ryu yang tersangkut di sebuah batang pohon.

Krek!

Wuuusss...

Batang pohon itu ternyata udah ga sanggup menahan tubuh Ryu.

"Ryuuu..." teriak Nitta sambil memegang tangan Ryu. Beruntung Nitta berhasil memegang tangan Ryu, kalo sepersekian detik aja Nitta telat, bisa di pastikan Ryu ga akan selamat lagi. Nitta mencoba menarik Ryu dengan kedua tangannya, tapi kayanya cukup sulit buat Nitta. Dengan seluruh kekuatan, Nitta terus berusaha menarik Ryu. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Nitta berhasil.

"Ryu, bangun dong!" kata Nitta sambil menepuk wajah Ryu pelan, tapi Ryu tetap terdiam dan tak membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Nitta teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil hpnya dan mencari nama Izawa di kontaknya. Setelah itu, ia menelpon Izawa.

"Izawa-nii, aku udah nemuin Ryu!" kata Nitta dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Terus kamu dimana?" kata Izawa di seberang sana.

"Ga jauh dari tempat kita tadi! Cepet kesini ya, soalnya Ryu ga sadar!" kata Nitta lagi dengan perasaan panik yang teramat sangat.

"Ya udah, tunggu kita di sana! Jangan kemana-mana!" kata Izawa sambil memutuskan telepon. Nitta menyimpan hpnya lagi dan melihat Ryu yang masih belum sadar.

"Ryu, bertahan sebentar ya!" kata Nitta dengan mata yang mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Bangun, onegai... hiks..." kata Nitta sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kini ia tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

Deg deg deg...

Nitta terdiam beberapa saat. Kenapa gue deg-degan lagi? Kenapa gue merasa ada yang aneh sama diri gue? Kenapa? Kata Nitta dalam hati dengan bingung sambil melihat Ryu sekilas. Jangan-jangan gue... kata Nitta terputus di dalam hatinya.

Ga lama, Izawa dan yang lainnya datang. Setelah itu, Ryu di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan pertolongan medis dan juga perawatan karena sampai saat di bawa ke rumah sakit, Ryu masih belum sadar dan juga karena di tubuh Ryu cukup banyak luka. Nitta juga mendapat sedikit perawatan karena luka di tangannya.

"Gimana, kalian dapet video yang bagus kan?" kata sutradara pelan ke para crew. Para crew langsung mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sip, kita udah dapet! Hahaha..." jawab mereka kompak.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Preview Shining Star**

**Chap 7: Feeling**

"Ne, menurut kalian aku yaoi ga?"

"Jadi ini Ryu? Kawaii~"

"Ka-kamu perempuan ya?"

"Ryu, ini buat lo!"

Kenapa? Kenapa selalu deg-degan kalo deket Ryu?

* * *

**Star List:**

**Yukari Genzo / Ryuka Genzo**

**Nitta Shun**

**Misaki Taro**

**Izawa Mamoru**

**Tsubasa Ozora**

**Misugi Jun**

**Matsuyama Hikaru**

**Wakabayashi Genzo**

**Matsumoto Kaori**

**Yayoi Aoba**

**Song List:**

**Shooting Star-Home Made Kazoku**

**Thanks to:**

**Allah S.W.T**

**Readers**

**And all**

* * *

**_Corat-coret Author_**

**Wadooohhh... makin ancur lah fic ini! Buahahahaha... yosh! Mungkin detik-detik akan tamatnya fic ini! Thanks banget buat yang udah setia nunggu fic ini update dan ngebaca fic ini. Ya, segini aja deh! Jaa~**

**_Seina Hanagata_**


End file.
